girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-03-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Man, that kid has some kind of deathwish! That's not just kicking the hornet's nest; it's setting the nest on fire and then standing there laughing... On a different topic, why do you think he pushed Vole out as well? There's the obvious "He's in the way here" along with the "I can't be sidetracked into starting a civil war", but then there is also the "Vole will be able to help them with their mission" and/or "Vole will keep them from killing each other by trying to do it himself". Is Gil's thinking that subtle? LittleAlvinMaker 07:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Deathwish Dupree is Bang's brother. -- Billy Catringer 07:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) A word of advice for all adventurers: DO NOT tease the kill-crazy psychopath when she's angry unless you're sure you can take her in a fight. —jdreyfuss 13:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The really bad news is that Vole never got to put his hat back on before Gil pushed him our. Tarvek will be caught between a very angry Vole and an increasingly irrational Othar. -- Billy Catringer 13:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :He teased Bang. And separated a Jaeger from his hat. :Agatha will now be short a boyfriend.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :jdreyfuss has the right idea on this one. I beleive that Gil just showed everyone how smooth and dangerous he is. Gil has previously bested Vole after he knocked off his hat once and has proven to Tarvek that he is better at game playing (panel 3). He just side stepped Bang's knife throw without looking, after swiping the notebook from Tarvek, and he rid himself of his adherents who might slow him down in a race against his father. After releasing the Falling Machine 2.0 from the Caslte W someone is going to come looking in a "supposed" empty ''part of the Castle. Der fliegende Hollander 17:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :: You make a good point Der fliegende Hollander, but you also have to remember that Gil is dealing with four very unstable individuals here... He really can't trust any of them, so he's continuing with his "games". Here Tarvek isn't on guard against treachery because he's helping Agatha... And he's being a conceited braggart... Haha, it's like the two of them switched personalities for a couple of pages back there. ::*'' Oh, and don't mind me, I'm playing devil's advocate here. Charlotte Eisenlöwe 19:23, March 7, 2012 : I appreciate you ascribing unintended wisdom to me, but I was really joking with my post. If it inspired the idea, I'll take credit for the inspiration, but the idea is all yours, Dutchman. —jdreyfuss 19:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: jdreyfuss I give all the credit for Gil's abilities to the Baron he raised (panel 3) and trained (panel 3) Gil to the man he is today. Tarvek was getting the same schooling but he was sent home (panel 3), imagine Tarvek with his family and Kluas' training. Der fliegende Hollander 16:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :: So who else thinks Gil is about to help Bang join her new boyfriend? -- SpareParts 23:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I certainly hope he doesn't send her down, because then she would be with Vole and who knows what they would do together without Gil watching them. In addition, he needs her insane skill too much. Of all people, she's probably one of the few who could best Lunevka. 23:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) None of these sparky types seem to have much in the way of employee relations skills. I blame the tragic underfunding of mad social scientists.Gsulli7369 13:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I cling to the hypothesis that Bang is Klaus's daughter and Gil's half-sister, and that even if one or both of them doesn't know that, it affects the way they relate to each other. I don't think they were ever lovers - they don't act like it and it wouldn't really be in character for either of them - but they clearly have known each other since they were both a lot younger than they are now, and maybe it could be said that they might as well be siblings even if there's no biological connection. She seems to be a few years older than Gil, which would be in keeping with Klaus fathering a child during one of his Adventures before his disappearance. Klaus may be one of very few people, indeed possibly the only one living, who knows Bang's parentage. Note a few strips back, Bang collapsing weeping into Gil's arms, then threatening to kill him, but noticeably not actually carrying out the threat. That's the sort of thing my sisters do. It would also explain why Klaus hasn't gotten around to shooting her yet. Mskala 00:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page